Galaxystorm
Galaxystorm is a black she-cat speckled with silver and white flecks, a pelt similar to that of the night sky. Description Appearance :Galaxystorm is a strange reversal of her mother. With a coal-black coat as her base, Galaxystorm would appear normal if it wasn't for the flecks of silver within her pelt. A strange and unique appearance indeed, it's as if the molly was a gift from Starclan, a chunk straight out of Silverpelt. Her silver flecks vary in size, and are mottled all throughout her pelt, even on her belly and tail. Her fur is short-medium in length, with a thickness to keep her comfortable in the winter, and somewhat too warm in the summer months. Unfortunately, her dappled coat makes hunting somewhat difficult for Galaxystorm during the day, so she resorts to hunting at night. :It seems that Galaxystorm unfortunately got the short end of the stick on her family. Er, literally. Compared to her tall siblings and parents, Galaxystorm is somewhat short, although more of an average height for a molly. Her legs, however, are still long for her size. Her legs are compact with muscle rather than bulky, giving her a slender and speedy appearance. She's may seem like a poor fighter because of her build and dappled coat, but she's surprisingly powerful in combat. Galaxystorm's tail is long and thick because of longer, feathery hairs. Her chest is narrow rather than broad, while her shoulders are equally as narrow. Galaxystorm, overall, has a delicate appearance, but is a major, waking surprise when she enters combat. :She moves about with such fluid and delicate movements that it's hard to believe that she's a battle-hardened molly. Her eyes are one of her most attractive features, other than her unique pelt. They are a dark blue-green in color, standing out like a sore thumb on her dappled coat. Her nose is equally as dark as her pelt, only contributing to the shocking appearance of her colorful eyes. Personality :DRAFT Wise, easily frustrated, gentle, quiet, mysterious, beautiful, affectionate, care-free. Skills :With her hard-to-miss coat, most would think it'd be difficult for Galaxystorm to accomplish much in the wild world. However, she has easily proven these cats wrong. Through focused training, Galaxystorm has developed into an explosive and surprising force on the battle-field. She relies on her speed and compact build to ram her opponents and charge them at full-speed. She uses the element of surprise to her advantage, and tends to avoid real close-combat. Part of her intelligent technique includes selecting out the correct enemy, aiming for someone more around her size. :Galaxystorm is also surprisingly stealthy. One would think that because of the white flecks on her pelt, she'd be easy to spot. However, the warrior removes silently and light on her paws, and her patience comes in handy. With her superb tree-climbing skills, Galaxystorm attacks from above. Her slender yet compact build makes her somewhat of a bullet when she hits her enemies. She has pretty good accuracy when jumping out of trees, too. Life Kithood & Adolescence :Born to the fleeing Clearpool along with Creekfrost and Talonfang, Galaxystorm wasn't given a normal kithood. Her small family was freeing from her cursed father, Venomwhisper, who was out to kill them. Unfortunately, he managed to catch up and kill Clearpool, leaving the three kits to run for their lives. Talonkit and Creekkit were successful in their fleeing, but Galaxykit wasn't so lucky. Her father managed to catch her, but a miracle happened: he overcame the monster. :The tom, in efforts to spare his daughter, took Galaxykit to SunClan. She saw another side of her father, and came to awe him (although also remaining somewhat scared of him), didn't want him to leave. She cried out for him, begging for him to come back as he left his daughter alone in SunClan, fearing that he would kill her like how he killed Clearpool. :Galaxykit was raised by various queens, although never really had doting parents to call her own, seeing one of hers was gone, and the other was dead. She grew up awkward and shy, with no littermates or friends to play with, seeing that a majority of the other kittens avoided her like the black cough. More and more, she was missing her father. :Her relief came when she was apprentied, giving her a mentor she could actually socialize with and hopefully make into a friend. Galaxypaw took her training very seriously, and for a moment, looked like your typical grouchy-and-blood-thirsty SunClan apprentice...but with a weird coat. :However, she got distracted with those confusing memories of two siblings. She began to grow curious of who they were, frequently recalling a black tom and grey-flecked she-kit. As an apprentice, Galaxypaw swore that she'd one-day find them. And, at a Gathering, she met Creekpaw and Talonpaw. She was pretty convinced that they might be her siblings, so she began to refer to them as so when others went asking. She never had an real proof, however. Adulthood :Galaxystorm remained introverted as an adult and warrior. She wished to prove herself, but always felt awkward and her battle-hardy clan. Too soft, too peaceful for them...so she never interacted much, besides hunting and patrolling, hoping to prove herself worthy. :It was through that that she met Shadowstorm, a broken warrior who had lost his brother and grew up abused. Seeing that both were awkward cats who didn't fit well into their Clans, the two grew fast friends. She spent plenty of time at the AshClan border to chat with him, and they began to see each other as best friends and siblings. :While getting a late-night snack, Galaxystorm is spotted by Brokenfoot, who seems to admire the beautiful molly. She eats her snack and goes to sleep without noticing him, and worries about Shadowstorm. In the morning, she goes to the AshClan border to possibly search for him, only to find a trespasser. She confronts him but lets him go unharmed, before the two have a nice and teasing conversation. He introduces himself as Raccoontail. An apprentice, Twilightpaw, interrupts their confrontation and seems to get on Galaxystorm's nerves. She says goodbye to Raccoontail, feeling somewhat interested in the curious tom. :She thinks about him frequently, so distracted that she trips over Whitekit. She's eager to meet him again, and hopes that she gets to go to the Gathering. :Galaxystorm is permitted to go, and is very anxious. She tries to find Raccoontail, only to run into him and embarrass herself. They talk for a long time, throughout the entire Gathering, and agree to meet at the border during the afternoon. Pedigree Father: :Venomwhisper: Suspected to be living Mother: :Clearpool: Deceased Sister: :Talonfang: Living Brother: :Creekfrost: Living Foster Mothers: :Various unnamed she-cats: Status unknown Nieces: :Waterkit: Living :Driftkit: Living Nephews: :Snakekit: Living :Stormkit: Living :Lostkit: Living Aunt: :Flowercloud: Status unknown? Uncle: :Shadowdance: Status unknown? Relationships Family : Love Interests : Friends : Enemies : Notable Raccoontail :"...Interesting...very interesting..." ::Galaxystorm has found herself very curious when thinking about the AshClan warrior, although fears the reaction of her Clanmates. She seeks to confide in her friend Shadowstorm to ask about Raccoontail, but would also prefer to talk to the tom in person. He's different from the rest, he wasn't interested in fighting over the borders like most cats. She definitely wishes to talk to him and get to know him more, but isn't certain as to how they'll do it. Could they meet at the border and talk? Does he want to talk to her as well, or has he long forgotten about their little confrontation at their borders? Quotes : Images Life Character Pixels Galaxystorm.warrior2.png|Warrior Trivia *Originally, Galaxystorm was a complete jerk. However, she has now taken on the personality of Whisker's horse OC, Cygnus, a star-seeing oracle (aka her avatar). *She will NOT take up Shadowstorm as a mate. They are only Besties for the rest-ies. Category:She-cats Category:Living Category:Warrior Category:Kit Category:Apprentice Category:Cats Owned by Silverwhisker